


Watching the Sunset

by R1ckS1nchez



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, rickmorty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R1ckS1nchez/pseuds/R1ckS1nchez
Summary: Miami Rick wants to give his boy everything he deserves, and also make him whine like the needy little kitten he isNote: all characters are over 18





	Watching the Sunset

The sun was just starting to set over the beach and Miami Rick was more than glad that he owned this small section, almost completely blocked off from view by Rocky alcoves and tall grass. Beside him the thin yet well toned boy stirred, a yawn that almost sounded like a purr escaping his lips. They were laying on a bed under a glorious canopy, something Morty had said he wanted, most of their clothes still tossed to the side from their earlier... escapades. 

Looking down at his boy, he smiled softly, gently running his fingers down Miami Morty's sides and whispered "its time to wake up baby". At his soft spoken words, the well tanned Morty grumbled something under his breath and stretched, reminding Rick of a tired little kitten.

"Do I have to?" He asked, which made a soft chuckle arise from Ricks lips. "You'll miss the sunset if you don't baby" he replied, leaning down to kiss the other, but instead, moving his head down to the others exposed stomach and blowing raspberries there. A loud giggle erupted from somewhere in Morty who writhed shouting "come on daddy, that tickles".

Miami smirked softly as he moved himself to straddle the other, kissing down his chest as he looked up at his lover. Just like he expected, the normally outgoing Morty had turned a bright shade of red as he watched him. Seeing that as all the invitation he needed, Rick kissed just above the boy's bikini bottoms before pulling down the pink fabric to reveal that Morty was already ready for round two.

"Does my baby like it when I tease him?" He whispered, a crooked grin on his face as he ran his thumb over the tip of the boy's length. This action received a moan from the other, Morty's back arching beautifully off the bed.

He loved it when his boy looked like that, loved making him feel good. Ricks long fingers pulled off Morty's bikini bottoms, tossing them to the side and leaving him completely nude except for his shirt, if you could even call it that as it covered practically nothing.

Once the bottoms were gone, Rick gently kissed the head of Morty's length before taking it into his mouth, an action that always drove the other crazy. Above him, Miami Morty bit lightly on one of his knuckles, stifling a moan, his long bleached hair splayed out around him on the pillow.

He wanted to drink in the sight, but right now, Rick had a job to do. He needed to show his boy how much he loved him, to make him feel as amazing as Miami knew he was. He pressed his tongue against the bottom of Morty's length and received a mewling moan in return.

Most guys in the area thought he demeaned himself by doing this for his lover, but he knew otherwise. He needed to treat his Morty like the princess his was, needed to give him everything. Besides, he loved watching the way the other reacted, loved watching his normally sultry attitude drift away as he became a whiny and needy kitten.

As Miami Rick took more of the boy's length in his mouth, Morty gripped the sheets beneath them and shuddered slightly. He was so used to pleasuring others, both Rick as well as... clients, he hardly ever got pleasured in this way himself and he loved it.

The boy looked down at his lover, arching his back slightly as soft gasps escaped his lips. Rick doubled his efforts, sucking on the others length with expert skill. If he was honest with himself, he sometimes enjoyed this more than sex because he was able to see more of his boy, able to see every muscle spasm with pleasure.

"Daddy, ahh, I-I'm not gunna last much longer" the Morty cried out, soft shudders passing over his flesh. Rick removed his mouth for a second, spit hanging from the edge of his lip before he licked it away, looking up at his lover as he kissed the tip. A needy whine could be heard coming from the boy as he said "daddy, please".

With that, Rick plunged back down on Morty's length, reaching his hands under the boy and massaging his ass. Within mere moments, he came hard into his lovers mouth, who swallowed every drop like it was a gift. Miami Morty's entire body went limp, a sheen of sweat visible over his tanned skin.

After removing himself from the other, he crawled back up next to his boy and pulled him close. For a moment, they were both silent, Morty looking out past the edge of the canopy a bit disappointed. "Baby, are you alright?" Rick asked him, worried he hadn't enjoyed himself. Morty sighed sadly and shook his head, "daddy, we missed the sunset."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my really good friend and I have to admit it was a bit rushed. Maybe some day if I have the time, I'll go back and fix it.


End file.
